


Henshin! The Masked Avengers Assemble!

by Lady Lii (LinneaKou)



Category: Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider The Next, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/Lady%20Lii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four extraordinary individuals band together when their humanity is torn from them. With the help of a loose-cannon FBI agent and a deadly Interpol agent, these altered humans must fight to avenge themselves and those like them - and take down the terrible organization that wronged them!</p><p>(Marvel/Kamen Rider crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alliance of Evil! Shocker's Diabolical Plan Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. CRACK. Very serious crack, but crack all the same. NO. SERIOUSLY. I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHERE THIS CAME FROM. HELP.
> 
> Okay, on a serious note: this came to me in the middle of class. And it's been stewing in my head all day. And I can't stop myself. I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> Basically, I asked myself: what is the least self-indulgent way for me to attempt a Kamen Rider/Marvel crossover? Make everyone into kaijin, clearly. So... angst! The Avengers know angst pretty well, right? So the general idea is that the big 4 of the Avengers - instead of being their excellent super-selves - get kaijin-ified a la Hongo, Ichimonji, and Kazami (plus Yuki, secretly) from the remake movies of Kamen Rider. I in no way adhere to specific parallels between the two canons, so don't try to match each Avenger to their corresponding Rider, because there are NONE.
> 
> I added a warning for non-con because people are basically being turned into cyborgs against their will, and that might freak some people out. PEOPLE WILL DIE. THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE. RAWR. I will add specific warnings in the author's notes when the story calls for them. We'll deal when we get there.

The Red Skull wasn't often kept waiting. Today was no different, what with the beginning of their operations. The damned Americans were getting nosy, and rumors were coming back to them via their plants in the federal lawkeeping forces... rumors of a special, multi-agency taskforce dedicated to investigating the strange phenomenon of the inhumanoids.  
Oh, the Americans knew. They knew in that way that they knew of every little conspiricy their government ever tried to conceal from them. Newspapers, TV reporters, investigative journalists were starting to notice. They still whispered; no one shouted the truth from the rooftops.  
Yet.  
The Red Skull's twisted crimson face glared out from the center projection screen, flanked by the Old Man and the Laughing Boy.  
"The Initiative," the Skull bellowed, and Shocker Spider merely glanced up at the screen from which the Skull's face glared at him.  
"Already begun, Red Skull." Spider answered evenly. The flickering from the projections reflected in the goggles on his mask.  
"I believe this is your operation, Old Man." The Laughing Boy's green eyes flickered as he addressed his comrade. "Your target should prove to be useful, yes?"  
"Never you mind, Boy." The Old Man's normally jovial mask had been discarded, and the expression he wore now was flinty. "I don't need you meddling in my plans."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," the Laughing Boy smirked.  
"Gentlemen, the dawn of Shocker is upon us." The Red Skull's heavily-accented voice cut through the chatter. "Continue to place plants in the American agencies and keep us informed on their movements. They have begun to become suspicious."  
"That would make sense," the Old Man agreed. "They have begun to prepare for any number of catastrophes. The weapons market has begun to buzz."  
"Indeed, and the military research facilities have been getting more traffic as of late." The Laughing Boy tapped his chin with a long finger. "I do not know how much longer this masquerade will hold up."  
"You would not be willing to sacrifice it, Laughing Boy?" The Red Skull's voice sharpened to a dangerous point.  
The Boy's face became impassive. "Never, Red Skull."  
The Old Man cleared his throat. "Shocker Spider, be prepared to execute the first phase of the Initiative tomorrow. The target will be in your territory."  
Spider bowed his head. "Yes sir."  
The screens went dark.


	2. The Tangled Web of Shocker Spider

A shadow fell over Steve's lap, blocking out the sunlight and casting his sketch into obscurity. The shadow sighed heavily, and Steve looked up at the exasperated face of his best friend.

"Steve, you're breaking my heart. You snagged the cutest girl on campus, she's sitting right next to you, and she's  _napping_. Because you aren't paying attention to her.  _Napping_ , Steve."

Steve chuckled and glanced down at Peggy, who was curled up next to him with her head resting on her shoulder. She blinked sleepily at him, her red lips curling into a smile. "I don't mind," she murmured. "It's cathartic to watch him draw."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I swear, you two are either the most sickeningly sweet couple on the planet, or just--" He gestured vaguely, and Steve and Peggy just stared at him.

"What, Bucky?" Steve felt himself beginning to smirk. "What are we?"

Bucky made a face at him. "Don't you dare make me say it."

"Was James about to call us 'cute', Steve?"

"I do believe he may have been, Peggy."

"Shut up, both of you. You're giving me cavities." Bucky plunked down on Steve's other side, and Peggy snuggled back into Steve's arm again.

"So." Steve turned back to his sketch. "What made you seek us lovebirds out?"

Bucky snorted, but he grinned all the same. "You are looking at a qualifying member of Team Patriot." He was barely able to contain his enthusiasum.

Peggy actually sat up and Steve dropped the pad, seizing Bucky's arm. "That's fantastic! When do the races start?"

Team Patriot was the local motocross racing team, and they had been looking to go to nationals for the past few years. Both Steve and Bucky had tried to get onto the team, but they'd taken one look at Steve and laughed in his face. Peggy had been insulted - the fact that Steve had a few health issues here and there did not mean he couldn't race. And he could - he was just as good as Bucky. But apparently the team wasn't willing to chance severe injuries, and the insurance probably wouldn't have covered Steve if he'd pressed them to. Instead, Steve channeled his enthusiasm into supporting his best friend, even if part of him twinged with jealousy.

"We've got about a month to get into shape," Bucky told him. "And don't start that whole 'I'm not a team member' schtick on me, Rogers. I told Phillips that you're the first person he should go to if I can't race."

Steve winced at the memory of the team manager's expression when he'd showed up for tryouts. "Bet he liked that."

"Who cares?" Bucky flopped back onto the grass. "He's not that bad, really. He's just trying to keep the team image strong."

"Which I'm  _not_ exactly the poster boy of." Steve didn't mean to sound bitter, but it came out like that anyway. Peggy squeezed his hand.

"Steve, there are different kinds of strength." She caught his gaze, then leaned up to kiss him on the nose.

"Okay, now I'm nauseated. Stop being so disgustingly cute, you two."

"You hear that, Peg? He called us cute."

"My day has been made."

"Shut up."

  
  


Steve squinted at the stopwatch and then glanced back up at the racing path, grateful for the sunglasses he'd managed to snag. The sun was beating down on the racetrack, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to block it.

He heard the telltale purr of Bucky's bike before it appeared in all of its dusty glory. Navy blue and silver, with a red star on the front - it was a beautiful bike. Bucky was clad in his matching racing gear, and he ground to a stop next to Steve and flipped up the visor on his helmet.

Steve hit the stop button on the stopwatch. "Best time yet." He showed Bucky the watch, and Bucky's eyes crinkled in a grin.

"Bet I can beat it." Bucky flipped down his helmet's visor.

"Of course you can." Steve cleared off the time and Bucky gunned the motor.

Steve hit 'START' and raised his hand in a "go" gesture, and Bucky took off towards the forest, following the winding track until he disappeared.

Steve waited, and the timer raced on. He smirked when the timer passed the last record Bucky'd set, and shook his head. "Always cocky."

Then the time reached six minutes. Seven. The track wasn't that long, and Bucky usually was able to finish it in six and a half minutes. Eight minutes passed.

Steve began to worry. He grabbed his jacket and started down the path towards the forest, shrugging into his bright red windbreaker. If Bucky came up behind him, at least he'd see the jacket before he could mow Steve down.

Steve stepped into the slightly cooler shade of the treeline and glanced up the track. Bucky's bike was nowhere in sight, but he did hear motors.

Motors. As in plural.

Wait. They had the track to themselves today. No one else was using it - Hodge and the rest of Team Patriot were in class and no one had come through the entrance.

Steve felt his stomach twist into a knot. "Bucky?" he called, his voice echoing off of the trees.

No answer.

"Bucky?" He tried again, louder. "Bucky, are you there?"

Nothing. Steve bit his lip, then set off towards the sound of the motors in the distance.

He walked for maybe three minutes before he came face-to-face with another cyclist, wearing a weird helmet that looked like a bug's head.

Steve reared back in surprise, and the cyclist lunged at him.

Quickly, Steve ducked under a low-hanging branch and grabbed at it. He let it loose, and it snapped back and knocked the strange cyclist off of his feet. The man crashed into a tree trunk a few feet away.

Steve coughed, his asthma kicking in, and fumbled for his inhaler.

Then he heard Bucky shout.

"Bucky!" Without a second thought, he took off in the direction of the yelling.

When he finally found Bucky, he found him elbow-deep in a bunch more of those weird cyclists. They had to be a rival team, trying to jump him before they even started the competition.

Steve didn't think, he just grabbed a branch that had snapped off a tree and plunged into the fray.

The idea that Steve would be utterly helpless in battle was a false one - after years of getting beaten up by every bully within a ten-block radius of his Brooklyn childhood home, Steve finally signed up for judo classes at the community center. The thing is, they  _took_.

Steve managed to knock down two of the dozen cyclists that had Bucky surrounded, and he tried not to think about the sickening crunches they'd made when he swung his makeshift weapon at their helmets. He delivered a well-placed kick to another, clearing Bucky's immediate front.

"Steve, get away! These guys are--" and then the bug-man behind Bucky hit him on the side of the head.

_Hard_ .

Bucky went down, unconscious, and Steve yelled and lashed out again.

"Bucky!  _Bucky!_ "

He raised the branch again, but something pulled it from his hands. Steve whirled around and saw what looked like a masked slasher from a horror movie, wearing a mask that resembled a spider. He was reeling Steve's branch in with what looked like a metal net that looked like a spiderweb.

"Interesting," the masked man said in a smooth, slightly unnerving voice.

Steve glared at him for a split second before mind-numbing pain exploded on the side of his head.

Everything went dark.

  
  


_hurts hurts hurts HURTS HURTS HURTS_

_EVERYTHING HURTS_

_"...showed unusual strength and determination... perfect candidate... biometrics are compatable..."_

_"...successful conversion..."_

_"...begin memory overwrite procedure--"_

  
  


Steve woke up.

"Oh, thank God." A familiar voice whispered in his ear, heavily accented in German.

Steve blinked, his mind hazy. "Doctor... Docter Erskine?"

"Steven. Oh, Steven." The head of the university's biology department came into view.

Steve closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again. He was on his back, staring up at a blank gray ceiling. Dr. Erskine leaned over him, his cracked glasses muddling Steve's view of his eyes. The man seemed shaken.

"What happened?" Steve asked, surprisingly steady. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't.

"No, Steven, do not strain yourself. You are restrained."

"What happened?" Steve asked again, this time more insistant.

Dr. Erskine sighed, and it was the saddest sigh Steve had ever heard. "You impressed Shocker."

"Who?"

"The people that took both you and James Barnes. You impressed them by fighting back and killing three of their inhumanoids. They chose you."

"Inhumanoids?" Steve had heard something about that term, but at the moment it wouldn't come to him. "What?"

"Steven, they will be coming back soon. They mean to wipe your memories and brainwash you."

"That's impossible." Steve shook his head.

"No," Dr. Erskine answered, sounding defeated. "It is not. I have seen what they are capable of."

"Bucky? Where is Bucky?"

"Not here. I do not know where James is. I only knew where to find you because they used my research on you."

Steve felt like the world was still spinning around him. "Your what?" Why wasn't anything making sense? This had to be a dream. This all was a bad dream.

"My research, to create stronger humans. Superhumans. Steven, they used it on you. They mean to make you into one of them. An inhumanoid." Dr. Erskine's voice shook.

Steve couldn't have heard that right.

"I've almost got it--" Dr. Erskine furiously pounded on something out of Steve's line of sight. "The controls... I've almost released the restraints."

"Why am I restrained?"

"They don't want you getting up before you've been reprogrammed."

Steve made a face. "You make it sound like I'm not a person."

Dr. Erskine didn't answer.

Steve felt his blood run cold. "You mean this is for real? What happened to me?"

There was a loud hissing noise, and then Steve could move his arms. He sat up.

And stared.

Steve had never really been able to be really fit and bulky like Bucky had been able to. He couldn't keep the muscle mass, and he'd barely been able to top 5'4" in high school. He'd grown a little taller since then, barely filling out, but he was no Superman.

At least, he hadn't been before.

He looked slowly to the side, where a hazy reflection in the doors of a stainless steel cabinet met his gaze. The figure, blurry and indistinct, was not the shape he remembered being that morning.

"I... I am sorry, Steven."

Steve was torn between utter shock and disbelief. He stared down at himself, at the thick arms and legs and the barrel-like chest, covered in an armored bodysuit of red and blue.

_This can't be real_ .

"They took liberties... they looked to create a super-soldier. One who would obey their orders with no questions asked."

Steve swallowed. He'd deal with the total body makeover later. The last thing he remembered before he'd woken up like this was that he and Bucky had gotten jumped by a bunch of weird cyclists. "What are you doing here?" he suddenly demanded of Dr. Erskine, who looked like a condemned man being informed of his guilt.

The old German doctor hung his head. "They threatened my family if I didn't help them, Steven. I tried so hard to keep them away from success, but they..." He looked two seconds away from breaking down, and Steve felt his anger at the man disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

"Steven, we don't have time. Shocker Spider will be coming back soon. They have orders... orders from their leader..." Dr. Erskine shuddered. "Steven, we have to escape."

"Yeah." Steve slid off of the operating table. It was disorienting, to suddenly be so much taller - he had to be close to six feet tall now.

_Good God_ .

"I know of a way out. It will be guarded." Dr. Erskine was already hurrying to the door, checking outside to see if the hallway beyond was clear.

Steve nodded curtly. "Lead on, Doctor."

  
  


Steve was stronger now. He found that out when they ran into guards when they made a break for it.

In the span of maybe four minutes, he'd easily torn the arms off of two of them like he was ripping tissue paper, and he managed to kick the third so hard that he slammed into the wall and  _exploded_ on impact.

"Shocker defense," Dr. Erskine whispered as the bodies of the inhumanoids Steve had defeated began to whither away, crumble into mush. "So no evidence is left behind."

The stuff left behind was the same color as blood. Steve felt sick.

There was yelling down the hallway and the sound of pounding feet.

"This way. We can hide in here." Dr. Erskine tugged Steve's wrist and guided him into a room off of the main hallway.

Steve's eyes almost instantly adjusted to the gloom of the room, which looked like some kind of a lab. His gaze fell upon something round and shiny on the middle of the table.

"What is this?" He picked it up and flipped it over. It was a perfectly round shield, made of a cool, smooth metal that rang like a bell.

"A specially-made shield made of a synthetic element." Dr. Erskine glanced at it. "Their weapons division created it. They were only able to make one."

Steve slid his arm through the straps on the back. It fit like a glove. "I'm taking it."

"Yes, good idea." Dr. Erskine peered into the hallway again. "They have not left yet."

"It's okay." Steve eyed the window across the room. "I have an idea."

Dr. Erskine followed his gaze to the window, glanced back at Steve, and blanched. "I don't think I'll like this idea."

  
  


Four floors to the ground with Dr. Erskine on his back. One straight jump. Smooth landing.

Steve straightened up as the doctor slid off his back. He heard a shout from above and saw more of the inhumanoids swarming around the window, preparing to jump after him and give chase.

"C'mon!" Steve took off, Dr. Erskine following and - surprisingly enough - keeping pace.

Already, more of the inhumanoids began to pour out of the abandoned building that Shocker had used to hide their operations. They were outnumbered, sixty to two.

Steve's eye fell upon a familiar sight - an old-style motorcycle just like the one he'd inherited from his father. He made for it.

The key was in the ignition, thank God. He shoved the helmet at the doctor, who put it on without a word. The bike started with a roar, and with Dr. Erskine clutching at his shoulders, Steve put it in its highest gear and tore out of there like a bat from Hell.

  
  


Peggy opened the door to her apartment and blinked. "Oh my  _God_ \--  _Steve_ ?!"

Steve shushed her and herded her in, Dr. Erskine on his heels. "Don't freak out. Yeah, it's me. Please, Peggy, we need your help."

Peggy swept her gaze up and down Steve's bodysuit-clad figure. "What in heaven's name happened to you?" she demanded shrilly. "This isn't normal--"

"No, it's not. I'll explain later. Peggy,  _please_."

Peggy closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. "Okay. All right. What do you need?"

"A place to hide. These goons... they're at my apartment and at Dr. Erskine's house. They're trying to kill us--"

"Or recapture us," Dr. Erskine put in. "My treatment was a success - do you honestly think they'll throw away the only biologically-enhanced inhumanoid ever created?"

Peggy stared at the doctor, her mouth flapping open and closed. "Your  _treatment_? The superhuman one?  _You used it on Steve_?!"

"I didn't - a terrorist organization used it on Steve. They forced me to give them my research." Dr. Erskine looked guilty. "I should have let them kill me."

"Don't talk like that. We need to find a way to shut this thing down so we can keep you and your family safe." Steve began to pace. "And get Bucky back."

Peggy followed him with her eyes. "What about you?" she demanded wearily.

"I'll worry about it once this is over."

Peggy flushed. "Steve, you don't look like yourself anymore--"

Steve flinched.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?"

"I don't have any family left," Steve reminded her. "And it's summer break."

Peggy fell silent. "Oh. That... that's right."

Dr. Erskine sat down heavily on a nearby stool and wearily rubbed his forehead. "So what is it that we should do now?" he asked quietly. "I cannot think of any other place to hide that Shocker doesn't already know of."

"Who is this Shocker?" Peggy asked, her brow creasing. "I've never heard of them."

Dr. Erskine sighed. "But you've heard of the inhumanoids."

Peggy stared at him. "That's just urban myth."

"It is anything but." Dr. Erskine glanced meaningfully at Steve, and Peggy gasped.

"They did this to you?" She gestured at him. "They made you into an inhumanoid?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, as far as I can tell."

"My God..."

"I know."

Peggy threw her arms around him, and he gingerly patted her shoulder as she began to sob. "You didn't deserve this," she choked. "All I've ever heard is that they're monsters--"

"That is after Shocker brainwashes them. I got to Steven before they could do that." Dr. Erskine sounded grimly triumphant. "Steven will not fall to Shocker."

"Why?" Peggy wailed, whirling on the doctor. "Why Steve? Why are they doing this?"

Dr. Erskine regarded her evenly. "Because Steve showed strength they thought him incapable of. And because they have no value for humanity, or human lives."

Steve's jaw clenched, and he gripped his shield tightly. "Well, I value humanity. I'll take them down for what they've done," he vowed.

Peggy and Dr. Erskine both stared at him. "How?" Peggy finally asked. "You're just one person. Shouldn't we go to the feds, or the military?"

"It would be useless, Shocker has infiltrated the military and the federal agencies. They've placed sleeper agents in every major organization on the planet." Dr. Erskine sounded defeated. "It is hopeless."

"It is  _not_ . I will not let this continue, not as long as I can fight them." Steve set his jaw and squared his shoulders.

Peggy's jaw dropped. "Steve..."

There was a crash. Peggy jumped and Dr. Erskine scrambled to his feet. "They've found us," he said urgently. "They must have been tracking us--"

"No!" Steve wrenched the door open and grabbed Peggy's arm. "Can't let them--"

Dr. Erskine was on his heels. "Run! We have to run!"

Steve and Peggy made for the stairs with Dr. Erskine behind them, and then Peggy's neighbor's door slammed open. Inhumanoid soldiers surged out of the empty apartment.

Peggy clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God--"

" _Run_ !"

They ran, rushing down the stairs entirely too quickly. They ran, with the inhumanoids in hot persuit. They ran until they reached the ground floor of the apartment complex.

"There will be more of them." Dr. Erskine looked around them. "They have dozens of these footsoldiers in this town alone."

Peggy made a sound that sounded like a sigh and a sob.

Steve hefted his shield up. "Then I'll fight them, long enough for you two to get away."

"Steve--"

"Steven, you can't--"

"That's the plan, and we're sticking with it. We're surrounded. No other way out." Steve fixed Peggy and the doctor with his sternest expression. "I'll clear a way for you and try to follow you, cover your backs. Get somewhere safe, somewhere they won't find you."

"The track," Peggy breathed. "Meet us at the track."

Steve nodded, then kicked the door open.

Dr. Erskine hadn't been exaggerating - Shocker really did have dozens of footsoldiers. But they were inferior models, Steve thought with a sick feeling. Faced with at the very least fifty or sixty of them, it should have been an unfair fight. They all roared and ran at him, and Steve stopped thinking. He just  _moved_ .

As he fought, he vaguely noted Peggy and Dr. Erskine slipping away. He mentally sighed in relief, then dove whole-heartedly back into the fray.

He quickly found out just how useful the shield was upon throwing it like a frisbee. It caught an inhumanoid in the torso and--

And--

It sheared him in half.

The shield banked off a lamppost and whizzed back at him. He caught it, dazed, and then caught a right hook to the jaw for his hesitation.

_They aren't people anymore_ , he told himself.  _They're monsters._

It wasn't right. But he had to.

He managed to take off another inhumanoid's arm and crushed another's helmet under the shield. He kicked one in the chest, hard enough to break the sternum. He drove his elbow into yet another and felt the crack of the collarbone.

He felt sick.

The dying inhumanoids were already dissolving into the blood-like pulp, and there were only ten or so left.

It only took five minutes. Steve dispatched them easily.

The shield looked like it was dripping with blood.

  
  


Steve pulled up to the entrance to the track on the stolen bike. He yanked the helmet off and dropped it on the ground, snagging the key from the ignition.

The place was eerily quiet. Not even the admissions greeter was at his post.

Steve had a bad feeling about this.

He walked quickly, the sense that he was being watched multiplying with each step.

Then, Peggy screamed. A chilling, piercing scream that made every hair on Steve's body stand on end.

He ran.

He found them quickly, because Peggy was still screaming. She was on the ground, trying to back away from a familiar figure.

Shocker Spider stood over the prone form of Dr. Erskine, making a sinister hissing sound. "Interloper," he sneered. "You see what happens when you interfere with Shocker?"

Steve didn't even think about it. He threw the shield, and it caught the Shocker Spider right on the armored torso.

Instead of cleaving the inhumanoid in half, it knocked him back and away from Dr. Erskine. Steve caught the shield when it rebounded off of the inhumanoid, and Peggy finally scrambled to her feet and ducked behind him.

"Peggy--"

"He's dead! Dr. Erskine is  _dead_! That  _thing_ caught him with some kind of poison dart! He's  _dead_ , Steve!"

The inhumanoid roared. "Miscreation! I should have known the procedure wouldn't have worked."

"Oh, it worked  _fine_ ," Steve growled, and he ran at the monster.

This inhumanoid was made of tougher stuff than the footsoldiers Steve had faced down outside the apartment. Steve felt the change right away - it was like taking on Hodge when they had still been kids and Steve had still been tiny.

"I am altered," Shocker Spider hissed, his mask clicking ominously. "I replaced my bones with metal and left my humanity behind."

"Shut up." Steve brained the inhumanoid with the shield and knocked him away.

The monster stumbled, but that only lasted a second before he launched himself back at Steve. He screeched, knocking the shield out of Steve's hands.

"Miscreation! I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Steve didn't even bother answering. He focused on staying alive, pushing the monster away so he could grab the shield again. He fought better with it.

The inhumanoid grabbed at his throat.

Then Peggy was there, screaming in fury. She'd picked up the shield and brought it down on the inhumanoid's mask again.

This time, Steve saw the crack that formed.

"Get  _back_ !" he ordered, and Peggy disappeared. Steve kicked out and caught the inhumanoid in the face.

The mask shattered, and Steve and Peggy jerked away in shock.

Heinz Kruger, the owner of Team Patriot and the very track they stood in, glared at them. "Miserable filth--"

Steve belted him one right in the mouth. The impact broke Kruger's jaw. The man - the  _monster_ \- fell backwards and was still.

They stood there in silence for a moment, the only sound being their heavy breathing.

"We have to--" Peggy gulped, coughed. She tried again. "We have to do something about him."

"Who do we go to?" Steve wondered.

Peggy shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Fools. Shocker is everywhere." Kruger's words were slurred as he slowly rolled his head to look Steve in the eye. "You have nothing but failure ahead of you, miscreation."

Steve took a step forward, but Kruger's face split in a bloody grin.

It was Peggy who grabbed him and dragged him away. That was because Peggy saw the tiny bomb switch Kruger had pulled from his bodysuit.

They ran as Kruger's body exploded behind them. They ran as the dry grass of the track caught fire, and the fire spread. They ran as it engulfed Dr. Erskine's crumpled body. They ran until they were clear of the track. They stood next to the motorcycle, panting.

They watched as the admissions stand caught fire and blackened.

"Steve." Peggy clutched at his arm, swaying as the adrenaline wore off. "Steve. What do we do now?"

Steve watched the blaze, not really seeing it. "I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heinz Kruger is the assassin from _Captain America_ that Steve chased through New York after he stole the Super Soldier Serum. He is in no way connected to Peter Parker/Spidey. Any guesses who the other villains are?
> 
> Still in need of a beta who is patient, loves dogs and long walks on the beach, and knows a little about Marvel or Kamen Rider!
> 
> ETA: this fic is on hiatus until I finish my Big Bang fic (around August) so... I AM SO SORRY.


End file.
